


Vividly Picturing

by purplekitte



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s Hints, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Heresy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: Written based on a friend's tags: #just for that I shall be vividly picturing rogal dorn taking guilliman's dick #straight up gay incestuous sex #ruining your manly icons of masculinity and hyperviolence with my silly female fancies #jesus christ #so many dicks #wow he's a champion cock sucker #good job dorn





	Vividly Picturing

Dorn made a sound more like a choke than a moan as Guilliman took him, but it was good, so good. He tried to buck up into it, but with Guilliman’s hands on his hips and Russ’ on his shoulders he couldn’t push himself up from the bed he sunk into.

Russ watched the way Dorn’s fisted the sheets, the clench of the muscles of his back, the flex of his ass with each thrust Guilliman made between his spread legs. His eyes were closed, neck twisted around so the side of his face pressed into the bed, breathing laboured.

Russ stroked the tense knot of muscle at the back of his neck, then up into his short hair. Dorn made a soft, beautiful noise of longing as Russ lifted his head up and brought it to his crotch. Obediently he opened his mouth for Russ’ cock and sucked around him. Russ groaned, alternatively petting and tugging at the strands of Dorn’s hair and feeling him moan around him, the brush of his tongue and soft pillow of his lush lips, feeling Guilliman’s movements transmitted through his whole body. He loved the sight of Dorn’s lips stretching around his red and aching erection as he thrust in and out of his mouth, looking down his back to see Guilliman’s cock disappearing into his ass.

Gods of Fenris he was good at this, and, more so, so deliciously needy for it. He hadn’t seen Dorn happy since before the betrayal long before, but here in the ruins of the Palace after the Siege he at least could smell something other than devastation on him. No words had been spoken since Guilliman had ordered Dorn to follow them and Dorn had obeyed, leaving behind the pain he normally dwelt on for a moment in order to give them the submission he craved, to give himself entirely and let them take pleasure from his body. Russ and Guilliman were too much old warriors, too much brothers to need words between them to coordinate as they undressed him and pushed him down on the bed and spread his thighs.

Dorn shook with sensation, moaning with every brush of hard, stiff flesh against his prostate, the back of his throat. He rubbed himself against the bed unconsciously, not even aware of his own body or leaking cock. They kept moving inside him, promising no reprieve as long as their primarch stamina would allow. Russ and Guilliman weren’t rivals in this; they had no reluctance to take turns as they went along, one or the other or both, keeping Dorn stimulated and on edge, touching him and taking him, making him come again and again until even a being such a he was pushed to the limit.

Dorn keened around him, or tried to, as Guilliman spilled inside him and he came in a sticky mess against the sheets. Russ loved seeing him like that, feeling the convulsions in the wet heat around him, and it was so easy to come in his throat and watch Dorn drink every drop down.

He drew Dorn into his lap to kiss him and taste himself on his tongue, and Guilliman bit his shoulder and sucked every knob of his spine from neck back down to ass, and Russ didn’t think he’d ever get tired to Dorn coming apart between them as they took care of him.


End file.
